


Raspberry Romance

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim and Jason get a little distracted while sampling wedding cakes.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Kudos: 193





	Raspberry Romance

“Ooh, Jay, this one has raspberry jam in it.”

Jason leaned over to look at the cake sampler Tim had, only to get a forkful of cake brandished in his face. He gave Tim an amused smile and reached up to take the fork, only to get it pulled away as Tim wrinkled his nose, teasing, “Let me feed you, Jay! Let me be a stereotypical fiancé!”

Jason couldn’t help his laugh and answered, “Only if you let me feed you a piece of cake afterwards.”

“Deal. Now open your mouth and close your eyes.”

Jason obediently closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Seconds later, a piece of cake was set in his mouth. Jason pulled the piece of cake off the fork and savored it for a minute, then swallowed and stated, “I really like that one.”

He opened his eyes in time to see Tim beaming like Jason had just given him a puppy, making Jason’s heart do a funny little dance in his chest as his eyes caught on the smear of jam at the corner of Tim’s mouth. His face must have done something weird, because Tim laughed and asked, “Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?”

Without even thinking about it, Jason answered, “I love you, Tim. I love you so much.”

Tim blushed at the sudden declaration, but leaned forward to kiss Jason’s lips and whispered, “I love you too, Jay.”

Tim’s lips tasted like raspberry and Jason wasn’t gonna lie, he liked the flavor even more on Tim than the cake. He said as much as Tim pulled away, making Tim flush very prettily all the way to the tips of his ears and cover his face even as he laughed and shoved at Jason’s shoulder with his left hand, teasing, “You’re such a sap, Jay.”

Jason took Tim’s hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Tim’s ring finger, just under the golden ring. Tim’s face was nearly as red as the raspberry jam beside his mouth and Jason couldn’t help his lovesick smile as he leaned in, kissing Tim. Tim melted into it and Jason savored the raspberry flavor before pulling back, resting his forehead against Tim’s and whispering, “God, how did I get so lucky as to get you in my life, Baby Bird?”

Tim leaned to kiss Jason again and murmured back, “I could say the same about you, Jay.”

Jason let himself get lost in the kiss, only pulling back when his lungs started reminding him to breathe. Tim smiled softly at Jason and Jason reached out to wipe the jam from the corner of Tim’s mouth, licking it off his thumb and stating, “I think we should go with the chocolate raspberry cake.”

Tim buried his face in his hands even as he burst into giggles, answering, “Yeah, okay. I like the raspberry. Now, what color for the cake decorations?”


End file.
